The Day That Changed My Life
by Poe.Tay.Toes
Summary: Isabella Nyte reflecting to all that happened to her from that one day that changed her life. A little fluff... So T for caution... Language...:-
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

I walked across the pathway to my favorite spot in the woods at night in Camp Half-Blood. I sat down and thought about all that I had been through and how I could lose that in the war that was coming. My friends and family. I thought how this would affect them. I thought about my life so far. How far I had come from that one day that had changed my life forever. The day I found out that Greek gods are real. The day I found out that there are monsters lurking around every corner to kill me. The day that I found out that I was the daughter of Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

One, 21 guns! Lay down your arms! My iPhone rang out as the time hit 6:30 AM. I rolled over, grabbed it off my nightstand and turned it off. My name is Isabella. Isabella Nyte. Yes, I know what your thinking 'OMG! Isabella NYTE? No way! Your mom is so amazing! Yeah I get it my mom's a super popular actress and model I get the point. But, enough about my mom... let's get back to me. (No offense mom!) I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. In my house ...mansion in San Fransiaco.

I shut the door and stared into the mirror. I saw a 15 year old girl staring back at me. Everyone says I'm a spitting image of my mom, which is true except for the eyes and the blue streaks in my hair. I have curly jet black hair with dark blue streaks in it that hangs a few inches beneath her shoulders,I look a little lanky and currently am 5'3. My eyes are dark blue with flecks of black in it and it ranges from a whole range of blue from dark blue to cobalt blue to cougar blue, depending on my mood. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a black Aero shirt with my NorthFace black hoodless jacket and a pair of black Uggs. Yes, I like black...alot.

I ran downstairs to breakfast and ate. I noticed that my mom wasn't her... which is normal for her since she is currently filming a movie. I sat down at the huge table waiting for my favorite maid, Flora. She is around her 20's, has blonde wispy hair, big brown eyes, walks funny,and is always wearing a hat. A few seconds later she arrived with a cart with heaping platters of all sorts of breakfast foods. I greeted her she pulled the cart up to my seat. "Hello Izzy!" She greeted me cheerfully as she piled food on my plate. "Hey Flora I greeted in my usual semi-cheerful tone. "Now Izzy. Your mom is out filming again and so she invited over your friends so you wouldn't be lonely. They should be here around noon so after your done eating go and brush your teeth." She ordered. I nodded since my mouth was full of waffles.(Yum!) You see my mom is an actress, but she always cares about me. I couldn't wait til my best friends came names are Chris and Jasper. They had been away at some camp for the whole summer and I missed them alot.

After i fiinished I raced upstairs and brushed my teeth. As I was walking down the grand staircase the doorbell rang. I heard someone oopen the door and some talking. As I reached the doorway I saw 2 hot dudes. I looked a little closer and realized they were Chris and Jasper. I felt creeped out in calling them hot.

"Yo Iz! Wazzup?" Jasper said as he saw me. He had gotten taller,a little tanner, and a little musclier, but he still had his black curly hair and fiery purple eyes.

"This can't be the Jasper that left three months ago." I teased him as he fake pouted and crossed his arms like a grouchy 3 year old. I laughued and reached up and messed up his hair.

"You know I love you Jazzy!" I said while laughing. Jasper grinned.

"What am I? Chopped fish guts?" Chris said. I laughed and turned around to face him. I would be lying if I said he was hot. He was drop dead gorgeuos. He had gotten taller, musclier, tanner, and his hair now hung adorably in his eyes. He did a Justin Bieber hair flip (EW!) and grinned implishly at me.I quickly snapped out of it.

"Chris if your gonna wanna be my friend I suggest you stop flipping your hair like Justina Bieber!" I said scoldingly. (Justina Bieber is an inside joke...Hehe..) He laughed and grabbed me in a big bear hug. I wriggled out of his grip and smiled. We all went up to my room using the elevator (the stairs is too much :p) and made them wait whie I used the bathroomI was walking out when i heard them arguing quietly arguinng about something.

"We have to tell her Chris! We both know she can see throught the Mist!" Jasper said in an angry whisper.  
>"But if we do then monsters could come after her!" Chris argued back.I took that as a cue to walk out.<p>

"So...monsters huh?" I said casually. They turned to me like deer caught in headlights.

"Um..well... Isabella we have to tell you something." Chris said truthfully. Uh oh... my full name was never a good sign.

"Jasper and I are demigods." Chris said. I stared at them like they had grown two heads. Then I laughed.

"Good joke guy and you even managed to keep a straight face!" I giggled. Then there was a crash as something slammed into my window. I yelped and started running out the door, but then Chris and Jasper just stood there faacing the creature. It had blood red eyes, chalky white skin, a donkey leg, a bronze leg, and sharp fangs. Chris tapped on his bracelet twice and it grew into a golden bow and the necklace on his neck turned into golden quiver full of arrows. I stared in awe as he shot the thing. Each arrow hit its mark while it was being held down by grape vines all of a sudden it turned into dust. Just then Flora ran up wearing fur pants? With hoof shoes? And holding a giant wooden club? Ok I admit it I am going insane.

I stared at the trio with a 'ya'll gonna explain this now' look. Flora took charge. "Jasper and Chris go and get some Peagusi and check the perimeter! Isabella start packing and pack light, and don't forget to bring some money." Flora instructed as she ran down the stairs. I started packing fearing for my life and what would happen. I packed my iPod, my Iphone most of my clothes and shoes and I took all of my allowance with me (which is about $100,00).

I ran downstairs and out the door to see the most beautiful creaturess on Earth. One was a creamy white with pure black wings, and another was a chocolate brown with a splash of black here and there, and the last one was black with a single splash of white on his left eye. I walked over to the black one and gently petted it hesiantly. In response it nuzzled my hand.

"Come on! We haven't got much time!" Flora shouted at the boys as she lifted me onto the black peagusi. I let out a yelp of suprise and fright as we flew into the air. In about twenty minutes we arrived at our destination. As soon as we got off our rides there was a roar. We turned around to see about 10 snake woman. They were hideous . Chris got out his bow and quiver while Flora got out her big wooden club, while Jasper took out a... grape scented marker? He took off the cap and wrote on his arm 'ξίφος'. Which when I looked closely it said sword. All of a sudden he shouted 'κλητεύει' Which I understood as summon. Next thing I knew he was holding a giant bronze sword with a puple tinge to started fighting the snake women. I stood there awkwardly when a snake women turned its gazed to me and jumped towards my neck. I shouted "θάνατος" (death) and the snake lady burst into flames. I stood there and stared at the pile of ashes.

"Isabella! Run past the pine tree! Hurry!" I heard Flora shout to me before smashing the brains out of a snake woman. I started running up the hill and past the pine tree.

"HELP!" I screamed "MY FRIENDS ARE BEING ATTACKED BY WEIRD MONSTER SNAKE PEOPLE!" A horse man ran...galloped? up to me his face was grim. He gestured to some tough looking kids and they ran past the pine tree to help my friends. A couple minutes later Flora, Chris, and Jason appeared next to the pine tree. I ran up to them and hugged them tightly. I let go of them and got a couple...alot of jelous glares from the girls and a few goat men.

"Chiron! We got a half-blood. A strong one at that." Chris said his face mirroring the horse man.

"Come we must speak of this at the Big House." the horse man named Chiron announced we walked to a huge house. I looked up to the sign and read μεγάλο σπίτι, Big House. How I understood that I have no idea. We walked inside and saw a pudgy man with black curly hair and fiery purple eyes. He sorta looked like...Jasper. Jasper walked up to the man and kneeled and respectfully said "Father". I just stared at him confused. He then looked straight at me.

"Oh great another spawn. Oh joy!" He said sarcasticly. I glared at him. Trust me you do not want to be glared at by me. He looked at my in suprise and looked away just as fast. I could see little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I brought down my glare a little satisfied.

"So child. What is your name?" asked the horse man named Chiron.

"Isabella Nyte, but I like to be called Izzy." I replied still glaring at 'the man'.

"My name is Chiron and I am a centuar." the horse man said. I tore my gaze away from 'the man' and looked at Chiron in surprise.

"Like centaur as in Greek Mythology centaur?" I asked. He nodded.

"You see Izzy. Greek mythology is actually very real and the gods are actually living on top of the Empire State building." He said,"In fact one is sitting down right in front of you. Izzy this is Mr.D as we call him." I stared at 'Mr.D' I studied his face carefully. Purple eyes I thought.

"Dionysus" I blurted out, " your Dionysus." Just then thunder sounded. "Careful with names child." Chiron warned. I nodded unable to grasp the fact that I had glared at a god.

"Since your godly parent has not claimed you, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin." I nodded and followed him as we walked to the cabin.

"I have to go back to sort some things. I hope you are claimed soon for your sake." He said and then trotted off. I grabbed my bag and walked inside to see... two people about 18 making out.

"EWWW!" I screamed unable to help it. The two teenagers sprung apart from their snogging to see a 15 year old girl with a grossed out look on her face. Both of them blushed and tried to fix their clothes and hair.

"Erm... I'm Travis Stoll son of Hermes are you temporary or permanent?" he said awkwardly.

"I'm temporary.. sadly" I replied. "So... wheres my bunk?. He pointed towards and empty bunk in the corner. "Thanks" I replied. "So.. Whats your name?" I asked while pointing to the girl.

"I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter." she replied.

"Ok.." I said. Awkward. Just then a conch shell sounded in the distance.

"Time for dinner." Travis said, "come on I'll show you the way and the Hermes table." We all walked awkwardly to the Dining Pavillion. Katie walked to a different table while we sat down at a pretty crowded table. Just then girls melted out of a trees and started serving us food. I was about to eat when Travis stood up and motioned me to follow him.

"Come on we have to give offerings to the gods." He said.

"Ok?"I said confused. I saw a big fire in the center of the pavillion and people throwing in their best piece of food. It was my turn and I threw in a chicken leg mentally saying to who ever is my parent and to hurry up and claim me. I walked back to the Hermes table and sat down and started to eat. We then went to the campfire to sing and roast marshmallows. I stood up to leave early when a black eerie light came from above me and gasps sounded from all around me. I looked up to see a glowing helm above me. Chiron stood up " Hail, Isabella Nyte, Daughter of Hades." He announced.

A/N Yawn worked all day and most of the night on this... so... Yea.. well I gotta go and start packing for my vacation (YEA!WOO!) Soo REVIEW! :D


	3. AUTHOR'S Note!

Author's Note

I'M SO VERY SORRY ABOUT THE ... how long has it been? two years? one? more? less? IDK... ANYWAYS IM SORRY! I WILL NOW BE PUTTING SOME LANGUAGE IN MY STORIES AND TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. I ALSO...i forgot...hrm... can't remember.. but anyways... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! AND DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT MY FRIENDS SAY ABOUT ME BEING SADISTIC AND BEING EMO!...What..? Anyways APOLOGIES APOLOGIES APOLOGIES!

~.Waffles


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 A/N: Sorry about the delay... Im an ass... i admit it and now im going to be putting some language in my stories..  
>Disclaimer: Me no own PJO... sadly<p>

Isabella POV

I stood there in shock as everyone stared at me. I awkwardly shifted my weight between my right and left foot. Just then from the fire came out a huge black puppy? With a two objects in its mouth. I knelt down and grabbed the dog and took the objects from its mouth. It was a matching necklace and bracelet covered in dog drool. I wiped the dog drool off on the seat of my jeans and then pocketed it to study later. I grabbed the puppy annd looked at its collar which was black with bone white studs in it... which probably were actual bone. I looked up to Chiron pleading with my eyes if I could keep it. He finally gave in and gave the smallest of nods. I looked around to see people still staring at me.

"Seriously!" I snapped at them. "Take a picture it lasts longer!"

With that I scooped up the black puppy and stormed away to the Hermes cabin to get my stuff. After I had all my stuff, I stalked off to the Hades cabin. I put all my stuff away and played with the puppy. I looked at its name plate. Σκιές (Shadows)I read. I tussled its fur while it playfully barked at me.

"Hey Shadows!" I said to it in a overly cheery voice.

"_Hello, young princess_." I stared at in in shock as I heard a male voice inside my head.

"Woah" I said in a shocked tone. "Did you just do that?" I asked cocked its head in confusion as he it thought I was stupid.

"_Well.. Yes. I am one of the gifts Lord Hades has sent to you._" the over sized black puppy replied.

"Oh..." I said feeling a little dumb. "Yeah... no offense, but what are you?"

"_I am a Hellhound._" The puppy puffed out its chest seeming proud. The image was ruined by all the drool that slipped out of his mouth. He ran off to explore his new home.

I took out the necklace and bracelet from earlier. I studied it carefully. The necklace was simple it was a tiny silver chain with a black bead strung on it. The bead was glassy, black and had a hole through so if you put it on its side it would look like a donut. I looked carefully as a movement caught my eye. Inside of the glassy black bead looked as if there was fog. I reached out to touch it. Just then it grew into 2 foot black sword with silver etchings on it. Shadows barked at it.

_"Careful Princess one tiny cut from black stygian (?) could suck out your very life essence._" He warned me as I reached out to stroke it.

On the hilt of the blade it said Μαύρος Θάνατος (Black Death). I touched the bead on the hilt of the sword and it shrank back into a necklace. I put it on and did the same with the bracelet which looked the same as the necklace, but in bracelet style. I watched as it transformed into a shield when I tapped it. I then tapped it twice out of curiousity and watched as it turned into a marshmallow scented marker. I then realized I was thinking about Jasper's grape scented marker. I tapped it once and it turned back into a bracelet. I put on the bracelet as Shadows started barking. I took out my newly found sword as someone knocked on the door. I opened the door with cation as I pointed the sword at the opening.

"Woah there Izzy!" I heard Jasper say.I opened the door the rest of the way and moved aside to let him in.

"What are you dong here?" I demanded as he was followed in by Chris.

"We decided to check up on you" Chris replied as Jasper went to study Shadows.I lifted my gaze and met his eyes.

"Ow!" Jasper yelped.

I blushed and turned around to see Jasper running around with Shadows's jaws clamped firmly around his rear end. I started to giggle, which turned into laughing, which turned into guffaws and gasping for breath. I finally caught my breath and looked up to see Chris's amused gaze as he pulled Shadows off Jasper's butt. "Ow!" Jasper said while glaring at Shadows and rubbing his butt. I giggled and sat down on my bed. Jasper came over and sat on my lap. I laughed.

"Mommy! I have an ouchy! Kiss it please?" Jasper pleaded while I glared at him. He stood up started to bend over... effectively putting his ass in me face, and please take my word for it when I say it is NOT a pleasant place to be.

"Dude! Get your fat ass away from her face! she ain't gonna kiss it!" Chris shouted as he chased Shadow, who had Chris's shoe in his mouth, around.

"Aw!" Jasper pouted.

"Aw.. It's ok Jazzy poo! Come here and give me a hug!" I fake squealed. Jasper's face brightened up and ran torwards me wrapping me in a bear hug.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

We all froze. I wriggled out of Jasper's embrace and walked over torwards the door. I opened it and saw...

MUAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL! (This ain't part of the story!)

AN: I'm such a freak.. I found this chapter already written and ready to go and when I read over it... I found so many grammer issues misspelled stuff... I'm an idiot... Anyways i'm on Spring Break (FINALLY!) and will be updating everyday or every 2 days... and when school starts again maybe 1-3 times a week... REVIEW!


End file.
